disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
G2-9T
G2-9T is a droid appearing in Star Tours and its prequel Star Tours: The Adventures Continue in the Sector 2 section of the queue. In The Adventures Continue, G2-9T works as a security agent for Star Tours. By the time of the setting of the original Star Tours, G2-9T has been reprogrammed into a repair droid. He is voiced by Tom Fitzgerald. ''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' Sometime before the Battle of Yavin, G2-9T was employed by Star Tours as a droid security agent, scanning luggage for paraphernalia banned on flights by the Galactic Empire. G2-9T is shown to be incompetent at his job, clearing luggage containing weapons and smuggled droids or aliens, yet destroying luggage containing harmless items such as computers or toys. G2-9T is shown clearing luggage containing items and characters from the Disney, Pixar, and Star Wars universes, including: *TK-421's stormtrooper armor *Mr. Incredible's super suit (from The Incredibles) *A souvenir Goofy hat (which G2-9T mistakes for a Jar Jar Binks hat) *Mickey Mouse gloves *G2 droids *Genie's Lamp (from Aladdin, although G2-9T thought that it was meant for smoking purposes.) *Scottish bagpipes (which he promptly destroys; alludes to the rebellion of 1745, when the British Government banned the Highlanders from wearing kilts and playing bagpipes, which were considered instruments of war, note: it is replaced by a Banjo). *A pit droid (playing with a toy TIE fighter and StarSpeeder 1000) *Astromech droids *B1 battle droids (which G2-9T thinks they're calling him "Roger") *Major Domo and Minor Domo (from Captain EO) *A MacBook (which is accidentally destroyed by G2-9T due to miscommunication with the station's main computer on what the object was. The conversation itself was a reference to Abbott and Costello's "Who's on first" comedy routine.) *Buzz Lightyear and several squeeze toy aliens (from Toy Story) *A camera (that he promptly destroys, thinking it's a new type of alien technology; this alludes to the rule against flash photography during the flight, at least when you're in the StarSpeeder. It is the first object destroyed) *An RX-series pilot droid *Lando Calrissian's luggage *An E-3PO protocol droid (which he scolds for using foul language) *Space helmets and oxygen tanks with DASA (Disneyland Aeronautics and Space Administration) insignia (from Space Mountain) *WALL-E (from WALL-E) *V.I.N.CENT (from The Black Hole) *Stitch (from Lilo & Stitch; the droid promptly quarantines the suitcase that he is in, as animals are not allowed in checked baggage, alluding to how Lilo and Stitch first met at a kennel; note, in later versions of the ride, he is replaced by Figment.) *An Ewok (even though Endor is not currently an actual destination in the experience; during this instance, G2-9T mistook the Ewok for a doll, although the final seconds of the scan indicated that it was actually alive.) *Mickey Mouse's Sorcerer Hat (from The Sorcerer's Apprentice segment of Fantasia) *A Mouse Droid *A Trap *Football helmet adorned with Epcot's The Living Seas logo and a football with Epcot's Spaceship Earth logo *G2-5T droid's body parts *A Lightsaber (which G2-9T mistook with a flashlight) *A pit droid using a tablet computer *A Marksman-H combat remote *The Mad Hatter's hat *A Mickey Mouse ear hat *Sheriff Woody's cowboy hat (also from Toy Story) *Little Mikey (Mike Wazowski's doll from Monsters, Inc.) *Madame Leota (from The Haunted Mansion) *A Jawa *Chip and Dale (Which G2-9T thinks that they're not the same, because of their noses. Quotes Star Tours *''"Gee, a lot of families here today. Glad you're flying with us. You know, I like families. Sure. I see a lot of mine these days. Oh look, there's Dad. Hi, Dad! Dad was a top Star Tours pilot, until he took a *crash course* in StarSpeeders, if you know what I mean. Now he's a real basket case. Yep, that's him all over. Shame too, really gone to pieces. Hey, are you all together today? Are you sure? Ok, you had me worried there."'' *''"the tune of "[[Wikipedia:I've Been Working on the Railroad|I've Been Working on the Railroad]"] I've been working on the same droid, all the live long day. singing, chuckles, then speaks to R5-D2 Stick 'em up! the tip of his welder, pretending it's a gun, and then speaks to the audience I love the west. Reminds me of my last home on Tatooine. Hey, speaking of home, how about taking me with you when you leave? Will you wait for me? I get off work in a few years. Pleeeease?"'' *''"Here we go again! They're going to pull the plug off me! I'll see ya later, folks!! It's nap time...! (fades)" (last Words) Star Tours: The Adventures Continue *"Oh no! Now they won't stop!"'' (first words) *''"You can't lose. Don't ask me how I know: HE CHEATS!"'' (referencing Sebulba) *''"You know, you just have a head for this kind of job. Mhmm. This one offers a chilling challenge: To find out what is is! Of Course... there's always my way."'' (referencing The Haunted Mansion) *''"the tune of "[[Wikipedia:I've Been Working on the Railroad|I've Been Working on the Railroad]"] I've been looking at the same bag, all the live long day!"'' *''"What was that? Oh. And my name isn't Roger. It's G2-9T."'' (back talking to Battle Droid heads) *''"Hey, do you know how I got this job? I Apprenticed! Oh, yeah. You have to."'' (referencing The Sorcerer's Apprentice) *''(singing)'' "Star Tours, nothing but Star Tours!" (referencing a 1978 Saturday Night Live sketch in which a lounge singer portrayed by Bill Murray sings a version of the Star Wars theme with lyrics) *''"Computer, who's bag is this? (...) TK 421? Why isn't he out of his post? Hmm, must have a good reason."'' *''"Hey, season's greetings, everyone, from Star tours!"'' (wishing people a merry Christmas (December only)) *''"This security job is.... the... best! It so much better than... oh, I don't know... like, like, being stuck welding old droids back together! Ha! Just reprogram me before that ever happens, right? As if it ever would."'' (referencing the original Star Tours) See Also *G2-4T *R5-D2 *R2-D2 Gallery Amersings formergoose.jpg External links *G2-9T on Wookieepedia Category:Theme park characters Category:Star Tours characters Category:Characters Category:Droids Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Mechanics Category:Singing characters